Mi Nombre es Kuvira
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: Doce años después de su retiro como Jefa de Policía, Toph viaja a Zaofu para reencontrarse con Suyin y conocer a sus nietos. No obstante, en el camino hallará a una niña zarrapastrosa, a quien decide acoger como su alumna. Sin duda una noble acción, ¿pero qué consecuencias traerá en el futuro? Éste es el humilde inicio de la Gran Unificadora. –One-Shot–


_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_Éste es mi intento de profundizar en el personaje de Kuvira. Todos queremos ver una confrontación entre ella y Toph en el libro 4, ¿pero qué tal si Toph fuera la responsable de haber creado a esta conquistadora insaciable en primer lugar?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Mi Nombre es Kuvira~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes<em>

Su inconfundible figura vagaba por la línea del horizonte; el cabello recogido en su clásico moño alto, negro y destellado de canas plateadas. La espalda erguida, sus pasos firmes y seguros, altivos. Caminaba por un sendero de grava esa tarde, atenta al canto de las aves que anunciaban el final del día al posarse en las ramas de los árboles. Cargaba con una pesada mochila en la espalda y un trozo de papel arrancado de un periódico arrugado que no podía leer.

Esperaba encontrarse con alguien que quisiera prestarle sus ojos para eso, pero hacía horas que no percibía la presencia de ningún otro viajero por sus alrededores. Recorría un camino desolado entre los extensos valles y montañas del Reino Tierra. Y estaba consciente de los peligros que ello podía implicar, pues para ella no era ningún secreto que incontables bandas de bárbaros y ladrones pululaban por esos caminos.

Lo cierto era que nadie en su sano juicio atravesaría esa ruta a pie. La gente cuerda pagaba un boleto de tren o subía a un dirigible para garantizar que su viaje sería seguro y sin contratiempos. Pero Toph Beifong, que era más terca que una cabra-gallo, se empecinó con realizar aquel trayecto caminando, con los pies firmemente puestos sobre la tierra. Así le gustaba. Y de toparse con bandidos a mitad de la noche, serían ellos quienes deberían tenerle miedo. Pues, aunque estuviera retirada y la vejez comenzara notársele en sus marcadas líneas de expresión, Toph continuaba siendo la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos.

Cuando dejó de escuchar el cuchicheo de las aves en la distancia, supo que ya había oscurecido. Detectó una quebrada que fluía no muy lejos de ahí y decidió montar campamento a orillas de ésta. El sonido del agua corriendo era tranquilo, repicaba entre las rocas que emergían del delgado río y se desvanecía a lo lejos. El olor a hierba fresca y la suavidad del pasto le indicaron que había elegido un buen lugar para descansar. Sonrió complacida de sí misma y procedió a beber de las cautelosas aguas. Ahuecó las manos y las hundió en el líquido que se sintió frío al tocar sus labios.

Atrás de sí había dejado su mochila y una pequeña fogata que encendió con un par de guijarros. Una manta tibia y unos trozos de carne seca la esperaban. Regresó a ellos tras haber calmado su sed y se dispuso a repasar el motivo de su viaje. Tenía más de diez años sin saber nada de su segunda hija, Suyin, a quien había expulsado de Ciudad República en un intento por salvar a la joven delincuente, así como también su propia reputación. A decir verdad, desde que presentó su renuncia y se jubiló de la Fuerza de Policía con honores y condecoraciones heroicas por todos sus años de servicio, tampoco había oído nada de su otra hija; Lin.

Toph se la había pasado viajando de aquí a allá, disfrutando de su vida, su libertad y la poca juventud que le quedaba. Ahora, a sus sesenta y cinco años de edad, con las manos ligeramente temblorosas y los huesos que comenzaban a dolerle… Ya sentía el peso del tiempo pasado sobre sus hombros. El ímpetu de su juventud se extinguía con cada día que transcurría, mas era su necedad la que la mantenía en movimiento. Sus músculos perdían fuerza, las manos se le volvían huesudas y débiles, y su voz se apagaba poco a poco.

Al reparar en esto, la nostalgia la embargaba. Extrañaba a sus viejos amigos, varios de ellos ya habían abandonado el mundo de los vivos; Aang, Sokka… Y al discurrir en esto se daba cuenta de que su vida también se acortaba. Entonces una urgencia se encendía en su corazón, la necesidad de reunirse con sus seres queridos, su familia. De Lin no podía averiguar nada, no mientras se encontrara lejos de Ciudad República. Sin embargo, de su hija menor sí había recibido información. De algún modo la pequeña impetuosa encontró el modo de contactarse con ella mediante una llamada telefónica.

Y le sorprendió escuchar la historia de lo que había sido su vida desde que la envió a vivir con sus abuelos. Suyin claramente le desobedeció en esto, se salió por la tangente y empezó su propia aventura. Se unió a un circo, viajó con piratas, vivió entre los areneros del desierto… En fin, honestamente Toph no esperaba otra cosa de su hija menor. Lo que más le impresionó, sin embargo, fue oír que Suyin finalmente había encontrado su destino al construir su propia ciudad y casarse con un tal arquitecto. La noticia de que la había hecho abuela de dos niños y de que, al parecer, un bebé más venía en camino, dejó a la ex policía con la boca abierta. Para hacerlo mejor, Suyin recalcó el hecho de que no dejaría de intentarlo hasta tener una niña, porque ansiaba más que nada criar a una.

¿Abuela ella? Ni en sus sueños más locos se le había ocurrido. No con Lin clamando a los cuatro vientos su disgusto hacia la idea de tener hijos.

Toph dejó ir un suspiro. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas; era reconfortante saber que al menos una de sus hijas estaba dispuesta a hacer las paces con ella. Por eso viajaba a Zaofu, nombre que Suyin le dio a la ciudad que había creado con sus propias manos desde la nada. Una metrópolis independiente, rica en diversidad y cultura donde imperan el arte, el deporte y la búsqueda del conocimiento en pos de la modernidad y el progreso. Toph siempre supo que sus hijas estaban destinadas a hacer grandes cosas… Si tan sólo supiera qué fue de Lin. Esperaba que esa obstinada no estuviese sufriendo demasiado con su castigo auto impuesto, allá en Ciudad República.

No había mucho que pudiera hacer por Lin a menos que ella optara por ceder ante sus propios caprichos y dejara que la ayudaran. Quizá junto a Suyin vería la forma de convencerla para que se les uniera de nuevo. A fin de cuentas, las familias debían permanecer unidas. Toph elevó una carpa de piedra sobre sí misma, se cubrió con una manta y se durmió con esta esperanza guardada en su pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Se despertó a sabiendas de que alguien estaba hurgando entre sus pertenencias. Colocó una mano en la tierra y se concentró en sentir la complexión de a quién tendría que enfrentar en segundos. Esto lo cambiaba todo; percibía un peso muy ligero, de un cuerpo pequeño y delgaducho. En un principio, Toph había pensado que se trataba de un bandido, pero esto… esto no era más que un crío.<p>

Se levantó despacio para no sorprenderle de golpe, salió de su refugio de piedra y se detuvo a sus espaldas. Ahora percibía mejor la figurilla menuda que acuclillada frente a su cargada mochila, escudriñaba entre sus contenidos con cierta desesperación, arrojando lejos los cachivaches que consideraba inútiles. Toph meneó la cabeza, sonrió y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro a aquel ladronzuelo con su dedo índice.

—¿Se puede saber qué crees que estás haciendo? —reclamó.

La criatura dio un respingo, soltando un chillido asustado. Bastó con eso para que Toph captara la naturaleza aniñada y femenina de aquella vocecita. Se trataba de una chiquilla entonces, una chiquilla que se arrastró por el suelo y no tardó en pegar carrera para alejarse de ella tan rápido como pudo. La ex jefa de policía rió de buena gana; no la dejaría salirse con la suya.

Así pues, dio un pisotón contra el suelo. Percibió las vibraciones de toda el área, dibujándose una imagen mental del paisaje tras sus párpados cerrados. Supo que la niña se había escondido dentro de un tronco caído, no muy lejos de ahí. Y se le aproximó haciéndose la desentendida, como si estuviese perdida.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Adónde se habrá metido? ¡Será que una pobre ciega como yo podrá encontrar a esa pequeña rata para darle la tunda que se merece!

Sintió a la chiquilla estremecerse dentro del tronco. La imagen que se proyectó en su mente fue la de un roedor tembloroso, hecho un ovillo lastimero dentro de su escondite. La escuchó tiritar, la escuchó llorar. Comprendió que no era más que una niñita asustada, desesperada por salvarse a pesar de su miserable estilo de vida. Y Toph sintió una punzada de lástima por ella. Habían muchos así por esos rumbos.

—¡Eh! ¡Ya sé que estás ahí, ratita! —dijo, golpeteando levemente el tronco—. ¡Hazme el favor de salir! No hablaba en serio, no pienso lastimarte.

Pero la niña se rehusó a obedecer y se apuñó con más ahínco en su escondite. Toph suspiró cansadamente y se resignó a sentarse sobre el tronco. Era como lidiar con un animalillo salvaje; si uno pretendía acercársele, primero tenía que hacer que se acostumbrara a su presencia. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, lo que esa niña buscaba robar era algo de comida, y si tenía hambre, en algún momento del día tendría que obligarse a salir.

Toph permaneció allí por horas y horas, sin aburrirse ni cansarse de esperar. Comenzó a hablarle a la chiquilla aunque no obtuviera respuesta de ella; le contó sobre sus hijas, cosas de cuando eran pequeñas, sus travesuras y demás. Habló un poco de su propia historia, de sus aventuras junto al Avatar Aang y de su vida posterior en Ciudad República. Incluso bromeó diciendo que cómo era una policía retirada no tenía medios ni intención de meterla en la cárcel por haber intentado robarle.

Mencionó el motivo de su viaje, explicó su deseo de reunirse con Suyin, de conocer a los nietos con los que nunca había interactuado. Y enalteció las bondades y grandeza de Zaofu, su ciudad de metal. Ansiaba llegar ahí para "verla" con sus propios pies, y esperaba transmitirle este anhelo a la chiquilla. La ladronzuela no emitió palabra alguna en todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, Toph, que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, supo que su charla estaba surtiendo efecto en ella. Se la percibía más tranquila, no menos desconfiada, pero si animada e incluso tentada a arrastrarse fuera del tronco.

Con el sol brillando en lo alto, marcando con su calor la llegada del mediodía, la ex jefa de policía sintió su estómago gruñir de hambre y aprovechó la oportunidad para plantarle un buen señuelo a su furtiva amiga. Sacó dos trozos de pan de su mochila, puso un pedazo de carne seca en cada uno y dijo:

—¡Sí, es hora del almuerzo! Lástima que no tengo quién me acompañe a comer; ¡siempre es un deleite almorzar en compañía!

Sintió movimiento dentro del tronco bajo ella y esbozó media sonrisa.

—Anda, ratita, sal de ahí —la animó—. Tengo en mis manos un sabroso trozo de pan con carne que estoy dispuesta a compartir contigo. Eso si prometes no huir cuando te lo dé. Eh, ¿qué te parece? ¿Verdad que es un buen trato?

Hubo más movimiento e imaginó la carita de la pequeña asomándose por uno de los extremos del tronco. Toph bajó su mano, sosteniendo el pedazo de pan prometido para que la niña viera que no estaba mintiéndole. A la pobre se le hizo la boca agua. Entonces, despacio, con mucha precaución y extrema alerta, la chiquilla gateó fuera de su refugio y se arrastró hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la mano de Toph.

Le meneó el premio para hacerlo más atractivo y de repente sintió un par de diminutas y temblorosas manos rodear la suya. Ella dejó ir el pan, complacida. Pero en cuanto la chiquilla se vio apoderada del alimento, se echó a correr a todo pulmón en la dirección contraria. Toph no se inmutó. Se quedó sentada sobre el tronco, cruzada de brazos y piernas como estaba hace ya varias horas.

La niña corrió y corrió hasta que poco a poco fue perdiendo el interés en alejarse. Se detuvo de súbito y miró hacia atrás. Notó que la extraña mujer seguía ahí sin moverse. Apretó los labios en un gesto arrepentido. Decidió volver, pisando la tierra suavemente. Algo tímida, subió al tronco y tomó asiento junto a Toph. Se quedó viendo el trozo de pan que le había arrebatado, su estómago mordiéndole los costados por el hambre que hace semanas la atormentaba…

Finalmente lo colocó en el regazo de la mujer, pues había roto con el trato.

—Una ladrona honrada, ¿dónde se había visto? —comentó Toph, riendo.

La chiquilla agachó la cabeza y permaneció en silencio.

—Ten —dijo Toph, ofreciéndole el pan nuevamente—. Puedes tenerlo si me haces un favor. ¿Acaso sabes hablar, ratita? ¿No te comió la lengua el gato o sí?

—Puedo hablar.

—Eso parece. ¿Y qué me dices de leer?

—Me crees una ignorante, y con razón, pero… —musitó débilmente—. Sí, sé leer.

Toph se carcajeó. Calculó que esa niña debía tener aproximadamente unos siete u ocho años de edad, y vaya que tenía un carácter fuerte. Ya le caía bastante bien. Procedió a sacar el pedazo de papel periódico que guardaba en el bolsillo y se lo mostró a la chiquilla. Hace tres días, un desconocido se lo había deslizado en la mano y desde entonces, la ex jefa de policía había estado curiosa por saber qué información contenía.

—Hazme el favor de leer esto para mí y te daré todo el pan que quieras.

La chiquilla observó el rostro de Toph con detenimiento; las suaves arrugas formándose alrededor de sus ojos, las marcadas líneas de expresión, los mechones que caían de su frente y alcanzaban su barbilla; cabellos que en otros tiempos fueron del negro más oscuro y que ahora ocultaban un centellar de canas entre ellos. Inclinó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en sus peculiares ojos; perdidos y opacos, sin brillo ni reflejo.

—¡Sí estás ciega! —señaló sin saber por qué.

—¡Y tú eres impertinente, y además muy atrevida para referirte a tus mayores! —replicó Toph, impaciente—. ¿Vas a leer para mí o no?

La chiquilla recibió el papel, entrecerró los ojos un momento y dijo:

—Aquí dice algo así como: "El Loto Blanco supervisará el entrenamiento de fuego control de la niña Avatar…"

Toph alzó una ceja, confundida.

—Me parece bien, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso conmigo… A ver, voltea el papel y léeme lo que tiene impreso por el otro lado.

La chiquilla rodó los ojos, suspiró fatigada e hizo lo pedido.

—Este lado tiene una gran fotografía de una mujer de cara extraña. De aspecto serio, como si estuviera molesta por algo, y tiene dos marcas en la mejilla derecha, ¿cicatrices tal vez? —notó que la expresión pasiva de Toph se alteró apenas escuchó esto—. Lo que dice es: "A la edad de treinta y cuatro años, la oficial Lin Beifong, hija de la mundialmente conocida Toph Beifong, ha sido ascendida a Jefa de Policía de Ciudad República. Honor que se le otorgó por su excelente servicio, lealtad y devoción a la Fuerza Policial."

Toph partió los labios para hablar, pero no pudo decir nada. ¿Así que Lin finalmente lo había conseguido? Estaba impresionada, tanto tiempo de no saber de ella y ahora venía a enterarse de que su pequeño tejón-topo ocupaba el mismo puesto que la hizo famosa en su juventud. Se había salido con la suya, había logrado su ambición, y sin embargo, en su fotografía no esbozaba ni siquiera un conato de sonrisa. La descripción de la ladronzuela que tenía al lado era muy acertada: "como si estuviera molesta por algo…" Era el reflejo de la misma Lin a la que había dejado atrás en Ciudad República hace doce años.

El reflejo de una mujer infeliz.

La chiquilla advirtió la aflicción de Toph, vio cómo se llevaba una mano al corazón y tragaba en seco. Conectó los puntos y se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Una de tus hijas, eh?

La ex jefa sollozó por lo bajo, se limpió la diminuta lágrima que corría por su mejilla y asintió en silencio.

—Debes amarlas mucho si te preocupas tanto por ellas —afirmó, alzando la vista al cielo—. Mi mamá nunca me amó.

Toph giró su rostro en dirección a ella, inquisitivamente. La niña se encogió de hombros, soltó un suspiro y se decidió por abrirse ante la mujer ciega que apenas conocía. Después de todo, le había contado ya su propia historia, la perdonó por robarle y se ofreció a alimentarla. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Para empezar nunca quiso tenerme. Se encargó de recordarme siempre que fui el fruto de una violación. Era una hermosa mercader; se encontraba cerca de Gaipan, viajando con su caravana cuando todo sucedió. Salió a dar un paseo y nunca más volvió a ser la misma. Los suyos la repudiaron y acabó viviendo en un pueblo minero, fue ahí donde nací. Murió por enfermedad cuando yo tenía apenas seis años. Desde entonces vivo sola, arrastrándome por la tierra como un gusano, robando y recibiendo palizas de los demás bandidos…

Antes de que Toph pudiese expresar algo al respecto, la niña la interrumpió.

—No quiero que sientas lástima por mí. No es para eso que te estoy contando mi historia. Sé que hay más en la vida que esto. No estoy orgullosa de tener que robar para vivir, es más, me enferma. Me enferma mi origen y me enferma sentirme así de sucia todo el tiempo. Pero comprendo que el mundo es un lugar caótico y miserable. No existen el orden ni la paz; los hombres no respetan las leyes, vagan por ahí complaciéndose a sí mismos… Por eso hicieron lo que quisieron con mi madre… Juro que algún día cambiaré las cosas. ¡Algún día impondré orden sobre ellos!

El tono de voz de la niña se elevaba, se tornaba fuerte, firme, autoritario. Toph ladeó la cabeza. Un presentimiento la invadió; y conforme la niña hablaba, sentía el brazalete en su brazo derecho responder con vibraciones ligeras al elevado nivel emocional de la chiquilla. Quien pudiese hacer que su brazalete de meteoro se moviera así, tenía potencial para ser un maestro tierra, quizás incluso un maestro metal. Y esa niña no sólo tenía la aptitud adecuada, tenía la pasión y la determinación para lograrlo.

—Tienes grandes ambiciones, niña —dijo la ex jefa entonces—. Eso me gusta. Siempre he admirado a los que demuestran tal determinación —sonrió—. ¿Por qué no vienes a Zaofu conmigo?

La aludida se sorprendió ante esto, quedándose sin palabras, miró a Toph boquiabierta.

—¿Por qué querrías llevarme? No he hecho nada especial para merecer tu atención.

—Tonterías. ¿Olvidas con quién estás hablando? Soy Toph Beifong, la más grande maestra tierra de todos los tiempos. Veo potencial en ti. Claro, será duro y te tomará años de trabajo, sudor y lágrimas, pero con mis enseñanzas y la guía de mi hija Suyin, podrás convertirte en una talentosa maestra. Ven a Zaofu conmigo y harás grandes cosas. Eso te lo garantizo.

—Yo…

—Oye, no le ofrezco una oportunidad como ésta a cualquiera todos los días —la mujer se puso en pie y se llevó las manos a la cintura—. ¿Aceptas o no, ratita?

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Se lavó la cara en la quebrada, asegurándose de deshacerse de toda la tierra que la cubría. Nunca más tendría que meterse al lodo, ni arrastrarse por la mugre para poder camuflarse con las rocas del paisaje y así poder hurtar de los viajeros desprevenidos. Odiaba la suciedad con un rencor tremendo. Le recordaba aquel pueblo minero, el desprecio de su madre y el estado desastroso en el que consideraba que se encontraba el Reino Tierra.<p>

Si Zaofu y el Clan del Metal eran tal y como Toph le había contado, entonces no podía esperar para comenzar su nueva vida ahí.

Cuando el agua turbia se hubo calmado, se detuvo para mirar su reflejo ondular en la superficie. Sujetó su cabello, largo y negro en una trenza con el fin de lucir más ordenada. Contempló sus iris verde oscuro, las espesas cejas sobre ellas y el diminuto lunar bajo su ojo derecho. Sonrió ante su imagen, se sentía más fuerte y orgullosa que nunca. Sabía que había hecho la mejor decisión de su vida; ahora todo cambiaría. Aprovechó para lavarse las manos una tercera vez, era muy obsesiva respecto a eso. Abandonó la orilla de la quebrada y regresó al lado de su nueva maestra.

A partir de ese momento tendría que dirigirse a ella con respeto y obedecer sus ordenes sin protestar ni cuestionarla. Por eso, cuando Toph le dijo que tendría que cargar con su mochila (la cual era el doble de su peso y tamaño) por el resto del camino como primera parte de su entrenamiento, la niña no expresó queja alguna y se echó la carga a los hombros obedientemente.

Les faltaban dos días para llegar a Zaofu, dos días para conocer a la famosa matriarca Suyin y el mundo perfecto que había construido para su familia. Se preguntaba constantemente si le permitirían formar parte de ellos, si la aceptarían en el Clan del Metal. Toph lo había hecho sin juzgarla por lo convulso de su origen, ni siquiera porque había tratado de robarle. ¿Por qué esta mujer ciega era tan diferente al resto del mundo?

Se detuvieron a merendar en un prado. En la distancia se divisaba un grupo de colinas que destellaban cual diamantes en contraste con lo verde del pasto. Era Zaofu. El corazón de la niña se aceleró al percatarse de esto, pero Toph no podía verlo. Así que mientras la ayudaba a encender una fogata para poder hacer té, exclamó en voz alta que podía observar su destino desde ahí.

—Y… ¿Es bonito? —preguntó la ex jefa mientras servía la aromática infusión en un par de tazas de madera.

—Desde aquí se ve como un sueño.

Bebieron y comieron en silencio. Sólo hasta varios momentos después, la niña se animó a hacer la pregunta que la había venido molestando desde que se unió a Toph.

—¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo? ¿Qué impulsa a una gran maestra como usted a ayudar a una mocosa sucia como yo?

Toph bebió un trago de té antes de responder.

—Hace muchos años un viejo y querido amigo me dijo: "Compartir un té con un extraño fascinante, para mí es un lujo muy apreciado…" Además, no somos tan diferentes tú y yo. En mi juventud también fui una mocosa sucia, pero por elección, y siempre estuve orgullosa de serlo.

—¿Pero, y si las personas en Zaofu no piensan lo mismo?

—Zaofu es una ciudad donde se les brinda a todos una segunda oportunidad para cambiar y así empezar sus vidas de nuevo. Ése es el ideal de mi hija Suyin; inspirar a sus habitantes a alcanzar su máximo potencial —dibujó una sonrisa confiada en sus labios—. Ella te aceptará, está desesperada por tener una hija.

—Entiendo.

—Y dime, ratita —inquirió Toph de repente—. ¿Tienes un nombre o acaso tendré que ponerte mil apodos más?

Por primera vez desde que la conoció, la niña emitió una risilla. Entonces puso su taza de té a un lado, se irguió de espaldas a la distante ciudad de Zaofu y contemplando de soslayo su resplandor al atardecer replicó:

—Un nombre… Mi nombre… —curvó los labios en una sonrisa seria que jamás cambiaría en tanto viviera—. Mi nombre es Kuvira.

—Kuvira del Clan de Metal —reflexionó su nueva maestra—. Sí… Te sienta bien.

Kuvira juró que nunca se había sentido tan inspirada ni agradecida en toda su vida. Llegó a creerse imparable, invencible, inmortal… Y en cierta forma creció para llegar a serlo.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>_

_Han notado cómo el estilo de pelea de Kuvira consiste en emplear únicamente el metal control y de mantenerse alejada de su elemento original; la tierra? ¿Y cómo siempre porta una apariencia pulcra y refinada? Le gusta la vida lujosa y detesta ensuciarse las manos, que por cierto cubre con un par de guantes blancos. Por eso recurre al metal, que es la versión procesada y purificada (en pocas palabras "limpia") de la tierra. Supongo que en determinado momento se desvió de las enseñanzas de Toph y creó su propio estilo infalible y letal. ¿Pero hasta qué punto le servirá? ¿Y hasta dónde llegará su ambición de imponer su propia ideología de orden en el Reino Tierra? Creo que es la antagonista más interesante que hemos tenido y considero genial que sea el último desafío que veremos a Korra enfrentar. _

_ Me basé en este headcanon para escribir este one-shot, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Se agradecen críticas, comentarios, lo que quieran :)_


End file.
